Sera Sage
Sera Sage is a Dhampir Vampire Hunter. History CHAPTER 1 : Sera Sage was born to an unholy union between a sinister vampire lord by the name of Jackson Kross, and a human mother by the name of Anita Sage. Jackson Kross was obsessed with undead experimentations, seeking to create a perfected hybrid that carried the curse of undeath to be at his command. Needless to say, the union between Sera's parents was not a willing one on her mother's behalf. Anita was kidnapped and manipulated by the vampire lord's supernatural charms and mind control, in order to successfully impregnate her and keep her as his personal bride. However, before the mother could give birth to the child in the vampire lord's domain, she was rescued by a band of Paladins in service to Lymnieris, driving off Jackson and his undead minions, but never truly destroying him as he managed to flee. Anita was taken into care, and when the time did come for her to properly give birth, the child, Sera, was thankfully blessed as a dayborn by priests of Lymnieris through a rite of passage. Anita herself was a Monk of Calistria, so Sera would be accepted by Calistrian followers, as well as followers of Lymnieris, given that her mother was a victim, though Sera would be watched closely by followers from both deities while Sera was mostly raised from the city of Haven. Given the circumstances of her birth, and the unknown potential in Sera's blood due to Jackson's experimentations prior with Anita, Sera would be raised with caution and care, guided by her mother and the Paladins of Lymnieris. She was well aware that Jackson was still active, with his shadow ever looming Sera's growth over the years. Through this, Anita ensured that Sera would be trained to handle herself if the need arised, though it was undeniable that the Dhampir's grace and beauty could draw attention, be it good or bad. Once Sera came of age into adulthood, that was when she became a fully fledged servant of Lymnieris herself, though equally respects Calistria. She would perform remarkably well in the deity's service, particularly for hunting down rapists and slavers (especially vampires), though inevitably, Jackson Kross would strike once again. Sera would be ambushed by the vampire lord personally during a night outside the city of haven after Sera had just finished rescuing a girl from a slaver. Though she was able to defend herself from the vampire lord's capture, he would reveal the wicked truth to his daughter. He revealed that he experimented on his own bloodline with powers, and traces of this bloodline is also present in Sera. However, that was merely the first step in his grand plan. He wanted to capture Sera, so she would be able to breed with his various undead experiments, in order to create true abominations of undeath at his command to wreak havoc upon the world and the living. The fact she was a dayborn had perfectly played out in his favor, because it meant that these new strain of abominations, which were vampiric, would not need to fear the sunlight. Needless to say, this horrified and disgusted Sera. She would refuse to become a breeding slave for her twisted father's schemes. The two would do battle in the night, though it would eventually catch the attention of Paladins from Haven in Lymnieris' name, driving off Jackson once again, but he fled still intact. Sera would inform the Paladins of what she learned, and they would urge her to take greater caution. Since then, Sera would freely continue her duties in service to Lymnieris, but she'd always keep an eye out for her father's attacks, either from him, or his agents that would try to capture her... CHAPTER 2 : Sera had been through many adventures since her last encounter with her corrupted father. She met various adventurers throughout her journey in battles against darkness, from undead forces, to Kaiju in Sheng, aberrations, demons, and more. She befriended several great heroes in the process, and gained much experience to witness powers that initially baffled her understanding. However, overtime she grew, allowing her to fight shoulder to shoulder alongside powerful heroes to face off against overwhelming odds, including surviving one of the great sins given form, known as 'Pride'. While she remained a mystery to many on the battlefield, she gave it her all regardless, offering whatever support she could to further altruistic ideals. Yet the past still haunted her.... Eventually, she would receive a letter by a courier. It would be an invitation to visit her father at his new castle, and no doubt, such an invitation was a challenge she had to accept. She knew her father had to be stopped with his experiments, lest he unleash a great terror upon the world that could cost many innocent lives. The time had come to begin preparations to meet her destiny, and that was to face her father directly in battle, for one final time. However, she wanted to check on her mother first in Haven before such a journey would begin. Her mother, Anita, was still alive and well in Haven, and was still a monk in service to Calistria's ideals. The two would spend some time with each other, as Sera reflected on trying to figure out how to stop her corrupted father. Anita would provide some insight on her monastic background to perhaps help guide Sera. Long ago, before Anita was enslaved by Sera's father, Jackson, she did battle with him in single combat. Her monastic prowess was quite formidable, but she lacked the vampiric advantages that Jackson and Sera had, and as a result, fought a gradually losing battle, which led to Anita's eventual capture and birth of Sera. Sera was no stranger to monastic traditions, as she was taught by her mother long ago before taking up knightly ways of Lymnieris, but now she was intrigued. As Sera had grown considerably since then in experience and power, she might be able to best her father through her mother's guidance. And so, focused retraining had begun between mother and daughter. Sera's improved experiences overtime would be the key to unlocking the potential needed to face her father in single combat. However, Jackson would discover what was going on, and deemed this as a significant threat. He ventured out personally with a band of his undead minions to ambush the two women, attempting to stop Sera's training and capture them both to be done with it. To his surprise, Sera's growth from past adventures had made her much more dangerous than he anticipated, so instead of trying to capture her immediately, he preyed on Anita once again. Sera tried to stop him but was still tied to some of her knightly ways, so she wasn't fast enough to save her mother in time from being captured and taken away. This made Sera infuriated, and from that day forth, she had sworn absolute vengeance upon the father that wronged both her mother and herself for so very long. She would continue to focus on her retraining before the great confrontation, now more determined than ever, in honor of her mother's legacy. By the time her retraining was finished, she emerged as her original monastic self from her earlier adventuring days, except now far more experienced, and brimming with ice cold eyes, with more intense vampiric fangs..... CHAPTER 3 (Mid-Timeskip) : Years have passed in her mission to stop her father's reign of terror. While initially successful in destroying his castle, he managed to flee with her mother still held captive. It took some time for Sera and her allies to track him down, but they eventually discovered a new lair that was set up near a village of commoners...who were used as cattle for the vampires. It was at this lair that the supposed final showdown would occur between Sera, her companions, and her father. After a hectic battle, Sera finally managed to put her evil father to rest, planting a stake firmly in his heart before he could escape. He was then beheaded, and doused in holy water as per the proper rite to slay a vampire lord. Upon rescuing her mother however, she learned that her father had another child with her, called Selena. Originally, Jackson Kross intended to possess Selena to use her body as his new vessel, but because he was halted so abruptly by Sera, she and her party were able to rescue Selena from Jackson's secret lab. With Jackson Kross finally stopped and her other family members safe, Sera's quest had supposedly come to its conclusion.... ...But, she came to a dark realization. The events of Maloglash's terror, along with her father, proved that undead and vampires alike should never be taken lightly, and the chance for undead to pose a threat again is always over the horizon. Because of this, she had decided to devote her training to become fully specialized in hunting the undead, especially vampires... CHAPTER 4 (End of Timeskip) : With so many events that have transpired over Sera's journey over the years, she delved into specialized techniques to hone her skillset, and master her ability to destroy undead. This led her to discovering and forming a bond close with nature, embracing the qualities of a shifter with her vampire hunting skillset. The belief was that the cycle of undeath was unnatural, opposing the natural way of life. As undead oppose life in many forms, Sera refined her abilities to ensure that the next time she encounters undead or vampires again, she'll have new surprises in store for them. Along the way, she'd also meet like-minded individuals, other Dhampir vampire hunters who were also disturbed by the events that took place during Maloglash's activity. Secretly, these dhampir vampire hunters agreed to form a pact, which will one day grow into something more... Appearance Sera is somewhat passable for a human, but her dhampir traits cannot be denied. She has lustrous white hair that is often kept loose and well conditioned. Her skin is fair, and there is a supernatural gleam that makes her appear remarkably smooth beyond mortal comprehension. She has a slender and graceful physique, fit and athletic, that is able to match the otherworldly beauty of elves. Her womanly assets are well proportioned with her frame that showcases an hourglass figure, and she typically wears a sun sensitivity styled outfit, in the form of a darkly garbed tight fitting attire along with a dark cloak and wide brimmed hat. She is a martial artist, harnessing her own unique fighting style that incorporates many savage aspects of vampires and beasts. She has fangs similar to other vampires, and this is clearly visible whenever she opens her mouth, such as speaking. Her glowing, ice blue eyes have a somewhat haunting glimmer to them, as if almost hypnotizing to some degree. She always moves with an unearthly grace, which is a key feature associated with a dhampir. Personality Sera's an open-minded, outgoing person with a noble heart and strong desire to prove herself as a force of good in the world. She has a deep resentment for vampires who view the living as nothing but cattle and slaves, and has no qualms to actively seek and hunt these individuals down. She has a deep respect for the philosophies of both Calistria and Lymnieris, and her actions reflect these ideals, acting as an aid for her moral compass. She was once a knightly servant of primarily Lymnieris, but recent threats have encouraged her to take more drastic measures, and thus, her main deity of worship is now Calistria. As of late, she has become fond of the Green Faith, putting her trust in nature in her duty as vampire hunter to fight against the unnatural cycle of undeath. While richly warm at heart at her very core, she can display extremely harsh actions, literally cold as ice against injustices she absolutely cannot stand. No matter what becomes of her evolving skillset and powers, she always maintains the profession as a vampire hunter, an act of vengeance against those who wronged her, as well as many other innocents who have suffered at the hands of great evils. She is not completely overzealous though, and shows mercy, even empathy, for undead who do not have evil intent, such as some of the Calyxians of Nevermore. As expected from her vampiric qualities, she does emit a supernatural, beautifully haunting presence, having the charms of both a vampire and a healthy living female. She sometimes will not hesitate to use her charms to her advantage...or just for fun to tease friends and comrades alike. Friends Sera's mother and newly discovered sister are closest to her, though over the years, she has earned the trust and care from followers of Calistria and Lymnieris. She has also befriended other followers of the Green Faith. Over the course of her journey, she has befriended several other adventurers, such as Hikari, Lilith, Miyuki, Lazuli, Juuna and Hekram. Enemies Twisted undead and vampires who pose a threat to life. Aspirations With her father finally stopped, Sera has now turned her focus towards becoming a beacon against the creatures of the night. As a Vampire Hunter, she seeks to lend her services towards those who are oppressed by the evils of undeath. Her skillset has also allowed her to aid other collegues against a variety of other threats as well. Category:Player Characters